A pointing device (e.g., a mouse, a trackball, etc.) may be used to interact with objects within a user interface of a computer system or other electronic devices (e.g., a set top box, etc.). Some applications may need to know the heading of a pointing device while the device is moving. One such example is an application that interfaces with a multi-dimensional pointing device, which is a device that may be freely moved in space (e.g., in one, two, or three dimensions) to position a cursor in a user interface of a computer system or other electronic devices. The act of moving the multi-dimensional pointing device around creates accelerations and decelerations that may cause conventional attitude-determination techniques (e.g., the TRIAD technique) to fail.
A technique that uses a combination of gyroscopes and accelerometers may be used to determine the attitude of a multi-dimensional pointing device while the device is moving. Similarly, a technique that uses a combination of light sources and cameras may be used. Unfortunately, these techniques add to the cost of the device.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a multi-dimensional pointing device that addresses the above described drawbacks.